<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A scaly contract by dat_carovieh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657029">A scaly contract</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh'>dat_carovieh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PWP [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come as Lube, Dragon Fucking, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Monsterfucker Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Monsterfucking, Oral, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Teratophilia, as much as oral is possible witch a cock this size, dragon cum is very slippery, it also glitters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt gets a contract to kill a dragon, he checks it out, believing it might be something similar to a dragon. It's not and he knows the dragon he meets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Borch Three Jackdaws | Villentretenmerth/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PWP [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A scaly contract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used Borch's real name Villentretenmerth in this fic. They also mention Myrgtabrakke at one point, she is the green dragon from the dragon hunt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt didn’t kill dragons. Never did, never wanted to. One reason for it was pretty easy, dragons where extremely strong and absolutely more than one Witcher could handle alone. If the dragon would fight and it would if Geralt would attack it first, he wouldn’t have a shot. Just there wasn’t a reason to do so. Dragons weren’t evil, they didn’t kill humans. They might steel cattle sometimes, but they had to eat something. The reason he still had taken the contract to hunt down a dragon was simple. People had no idea what dragons actually looked like. They saw a forktail or a wyvern or just sometimes something big with wings and immediately filed it away as dragon.</p><p>So now Geralt was tracking something through the woods to find its lair. If it was a dragon, he hopefully could talk with it. Tracking something that could fly was not easy because it didn’t leave a trail on the ground but finally Geralt had managed to find the entrance to a cave and found traces of big feet landing and then walking in. He had probably found it. Just needed to find out what he was hunting. Before entering he drank a potion and drew his sword. His pupils widened and his surroundings became much clearer. He could hear the tiniest noise and was filled to the brim with energy, ready to fight. Had taken a deep breath and entered the cave as quietly as possible. After a couple of steps through a narrower part of the cave he reached a place with lots of space.</p><p>“Hello Geralt,” he heard, in his head. A telepathic link. He gripped his sword a little tighter just to be sure, not like it would really help, since the only being he could think off, being capable of that kind of link was a dragon. Then he heard a pair of wings flap and a golden dragon landed about 15 steps before him.</p><p>“Nice to see you again,” the dragon said. Geralt had nearly forgotten how beautiful the golden dragon was.</p><p>“Villentretenmerth? So, the villagers where right for once, there is a dragon here,” he said in disbelief.</p><p>“They were right and yes it’s me,” the dragon answered. “Have you been hired to kill me?” He sounded perfectly calm not like someone who was asking if there was a price on his head.</p><p>“Yes,” Geralt answered.</p><p>“And? Will you?” The little chuckle in Villentretenmerth’s voice showed Geralt, he didn’t think he would.</p><p>“You know, I don’t kill dragons,” Geralt answered.</p><p>“I know. That’s why I approached you back then. That’s why I liked you. You got so excited when you talked about us, one can’t help but become very interested.”</p><p>Geralt sheathed his sword but didn’t manage to sit down. The potion still was burning through his body and wanted him to move, to do something, anything and the longer he was standing still the more he itched to do something.</p><p>“You seem uneasy, Geralt, is everything alright?” Villentretenmerth asked a little concerned.</p><p>“I was preparing to fight a draconid or something like that, took a potion, so now I’m full of energy I can’t work off,” Geralt explained, walking from one side to another of the cave. Villentretenmerth lowered his head and looked at Geralt.</p><p>“You remember the night before we set out for the cave of Myrgtabrakke? In the bath, we worked out a lot of energy there,” he said and Geralt could have sworn he was smiling. Did he mean what Geralt thought he was implying? His heart started to beat faster and he stopped his pacing to turn to the dragon slowly.</p><p>“I do remember,” he answered, waiting for Villentretenmerth to go on. The dragon slowly came closer and gently nudged Geralt’s upper body. Geralt lifted his hand and placed it on the side of the huge head. The golden scales felt pleasantly warm under his hands.</p><p>“Back then you didn’t know what I am. Would you have done it if you knew?” Villentretenmerth asked, his voice deep and grumbling. Geralt’s hands were sweaty. He nearly laughed about the question. He would have probably been even more interested. Like he was right now at the implication.</p><p>“Oh yes,” he answered.</p><p>“You are really amazing, Geralt, you know that?” he asked. Geralt couldn’t help but smile. It was really something to be told something like that by a golden dragon. He still struggled to believe it but who was he to question such a majestic creature.</p><p>“You don’t know it; you don’t believe it. Just let me tell you, you’re wrong.” The dragon lifted his foreleg and the claw, it was more like a hand, touched Geralt’s face for a brief moment.</p><p>“What do you want?” Geralt asked, not demanding, he just felt there was something Villentretenmerth wanted to ask of him.</p><p>“Are you interested in a repeat?” Geralt swallowed for a moment, he didn’t remove his hands from the side of the golden scaled head. He had hoped that this was where the dragon was going but he hadn’t dared to hope it would be happening.</p><p>“Yes,” Geralt breathed out. “Like this?” he gestured to the whole body. The thought of having sex with an actual dragon in dragon form made him feel dizzy. He wasn’t sure he had wanted something that much ever before.</p><p>“That is your decision entirely,” Villentretenmerth answered. Geralt had no idea what to expect but what ever would come from it, he wanted to try. “I feel like, I don’t really have to ask. You want me to stay like this,” the dragon asserted and Geralt was somewhat relieved he didn’t have to say it. Instead he just nodded.</p><p>“I do like the idea. I never before had intercourse with a human while in my true form. Just know, we can stop at any time or I can change at any time.” Geralt brought up his second hand to the dragon’s face, felt the warm scales under his skin and tried to imagine how it would feel at the rest of his body. By now he was fully hard and his cock was pressing uncomfortable against his trousers. He glanced at the golden body in front of him. He knew dragons where build much more practical then humans, meaning not having their genitals hanging out all the times. Instead they were retracted inside the body and would only appear through a slit when needed, which seemed to be the case right now because Geralt could see a huge pink cock between the dragon’s legs. It was as long as his forearm but thicker. Thin and mostly looking like naked skin at the tip but growing thicker and covered in golden scales the closer to the body it got. He briefly wondered if he would be able to fit it inside himself but he was determined to try. He wondered what the scales would feel like moving in him. A little gasp escaped him at the thought.</p><p>“Intimidated?” Villentretenmerth asked a little amused.</p><p>“A little,” Geralt admitted. “But that doesn’t change my decision.”</p><p>“You’ve always been pretty determined, I like that in you,” the dragon answered. He sat back onto his hindlegs and pulled on the straps holding Geralt’s swords. “Maybe you should get rid of the armour first,” he suggested. Geralt nodded and started fumbling around. First, he took off the swords then he tried to force his trembling fingers to open the buckles, holding his breastplate in place. It took him longer then he would have liked to take off his armor but finally he was standing in the cave only in his shirt and trousers.</p><p>“Well, come here,” the dragon said and put one of his claws on Geralt’s back, pulling him closer, with the other one he tugged Geralt’s shirt out of his trousers and pulled it up. He brushed Geralt’s chest shortly while doing so and it sent a shiver through his body.</p><p>“You’re so responsive to simple touch,” Villentretenmerth said as he pulled the shirt over Geralt’s head.</p><p>“Part of it are the potions,” Geralt admitted as he fumbled to open his trousers. Villentretenmerth didn’t give him time to take them off. He just quickly grabbed the piece of clothing and pulled it down. Geralt gasped again, as his cock sprung free and a scaled claw gently touched him. He leaned his forehead against the big head hovering in front of him. Holding on to the dragon with both hands. He would not be able to keep standing while they were doing that. The mouth in front of him opened and a tongue came out, licking over his face, tickling his chin for a moment before it moved down Geralt’s body. The Witcher kept his hands on top of the head. One claw was still around his body, lying on his back and helped him to keep upright. The moment the long tongue touched his cock Geralt nearly fell over. A bolt of pleasure was shooting through him and a loud moan echoed through the cave. The tongue curled around his cock it was warm like the rest of the body but much softer and wet. Geralt closed his eyes and focused entirely on the task of keeping upright on his own legs.</p><p>“I’m gonna come, if you keep…” Geralt started. The tongue vanished and he relaxed a little, but mourned the touch immediately.</p><p>“How often can you come?” Villentretenmerth asked him and cocked his head.</p><p>“About five times.” Geralt answered.</p><p>“Good,” was the only response he got before the tongue was back on him. Pleasure rushed through his body as he rapidly approached what would be the first of several orgasms for this day. He would have collapsed to the ground his not two big claws had picked him up and pulled him against the scaled belly. It did feel great under his skin as he imagined, his whole body was flooded with warmth and he somehow felt extremely calm. Geralt was slowly let down to the ground again. He knelt down on the stone floor and was now at eyelevel with the huge cock he had only admired from afar before. After this orgasm, his potion had mainly burned through his system but he would not let this chance go to waste.</p><p>“You’re allowed to touch,” the rumbling voice told him from above, the dragon sounded amused. Oh, how badly Geralt wanted to touch. He lifted his arms slowly and put his hands around it. His hands looked tiny in comparison; he was only able to cover little of it. The cock felt hot under his skin and the scales were much softer the on the rest of the body. Villentretenmerth was roaring in response and leaned back. Geralt was not sure what to do but based on the reaction he was going into the right direction. The claws where still loosely wrapped around his hip, gently holding him in place. He started moving his hands over the large cock and felt the huge body above him shiver. The thought that he was able to make this huge creature shiver just using his hands let him quickly grow hard again.</p><p>He wondered how it would taste, Geralt had always enjoyed giving oral and while there was no way he would get more then the tip into his mouth he would love to do so. There was already some fluid leaking out. It was mostly white but Geralt could swear he saw a slight golden glimmer in it.</p><p>“Go ahead,” Villentretenmerth encouraged him and Geralt sat up on his knees so he could lean forwards to get his mouth on him. It was overwhelming for a moment. The taste so unlike any spent he had tasted from a human. Sweet and mind clouding. He licked over the cock, while has hands where still rubbing up and down its length and even attempted to at least get some into his mouth.</p><p>“I’m going to completely drench you, when I come,” Villentretenmerth panted. Geralt didn’t care but he did remove his mouth from the tip. He didn’t want an unknown amount of fluid shooting up into his throat. Only seconds later the white golden fluid was shooting out, and drenching Geralt’s arms completely. He had leaned back in time so his chest only got a splattered little.</p><p>“Well, that was an experience,” Villentretenmerth breathed. He looked down at Geralt, who was leaning against him. “Are you ready to go on?”</p><p>Geralt was in fact very ready.</p><p>“Oh yes,” he moaned, not particularly caring about what exactly would come next. Villentretenmerth was still sitting on his hind legs and now lifted Geralt up. Turned the Witcher around so he had his back turned to the dragon. He pressed Geralt against his stomach so that his cock was situated between Geralt’s legs and the Witcher’s back felt pleasantly warm. Geralt felt himself basically sitting on the length of the hard dragon cock. The Witcher looked down and took in the way it was coming out between his legs. His own cock looked tiny in comparison. One claw wrapped around both of their cocks, completely covering Geralt’s. He felt the huge head next to his face. Pleasure was shooting through his body again and he reached up to find something to hold on to. He pressed his legs together and Villentretenmerth started to move, push his cock between Geralt’s legs, pulling back and thrusting forward again. The semen was slippery under Geralt’s skin and made the movement smooth. He felt the scales moving over his skin, between the legs and on his cock. It was a lot nearly to much. He didn’t want to already come again but he knew he wouldn’t manage to hold on much longer. Especially as he imagined how this cock would feel inside of him.</p><p>“Oh gods...please…!” he was shouting at this point, his hands scrabbling, trying to find purchase. He wanted to get fucked, he wanted to get fucked so badly.</p><p>“What is it, Geralt?” the dragon asked, sounding innocent but he couldn’t hide his own moans as he talked.</p><p>“I want you in me,” Geralt begged. This seemed to surprise Villentretenmerth as he stopped moving for a moment.</p><p>“Are you sure, you can take me?” he asked a little concerned.</p><p>“I want to try,” Geralt answered. The thrusts resumed, now quicker and harder.</p><p>“I said it before, you amaze me Geralt. Come for me and I will open you up,” he promised. Geralt tipped his head back and closed his eyes. And then he came, shuddering, body going limp in the dragon’s arms. He was gently let down to the ground again. Automatically going to his knees and bending forwards. He didn’t care that the stone underneath him was cold and hard. Not with the dragon behind him, not with the perspective of getting fucked by him.</p><p>He did not expect to feel the tongue between his cheeks and in response his arms gave up, making him topple forwards.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Villentretenmerth asked.</p><p>“Yes, fuck yes, please don’t stop,” Geralt whined. He would strongly deny to ever whining. But he would probably also not tell anyone anything about this encounter. He heard a quiet chuckle from behind before he felt the tongue again. Slowly the tongue pressed inside him. He has had people do something like this before. But it had been humans with human tongues. This tongue was long and extremely bendy. He was gently prepared and stretched by the tongue and already felt on the brim of coming again as it was pulled back out again.</p><p>“Please,” he begged, he needed to be touched to be taken, he couldn’t handle feeling empty after he got a taste of it.</p><p>“I will go slow,” Villentretenmerth said as he positioned himself over Geralt. Geralt realized once more, how big the dragon was as he towered over him. He felt the tip of the cock at his entrance, still slippery with cum. Thanks to the form there wouldn’t me more preparation necessary except the way he was already stretched by the tongue.</p><p>Just like Villentretenmerth had promised, he was going slow, extremely slow. Geralt had completely lost track of time but it felt like it had taken an eternity. He was stretched open more and more and the more filled he felt, the more his brain seemed to just quit its job, leaving him in a comfortable daze. His hands started scrabbling in the ground, trying to find something to hold on to. Just a second later a golden tail was moved in front of him.</p><p>“Hold on to it,” Villentretenmerth said and Geralt did, it was much better than trying to find something on the stone floor. And as he was relaxing a bit more, he was coming again. His hole clenched around the massive cock that was only half inside of him and Villentretenmerth above him roared as he came in Geralt. Geralt felt the huge amount of spent shooting inside of him, filling him up. He already was messy but this leaking out would be even more messy.</p><p>“Can you take more?” Villentretenmerth asked him. Geralt nodded, still dazed from his orgasm. Now with the extra lubrication it was much easier for the huge cock to slide inside. Geralt looked down at himself and saw a big bulge in his belly where he was impaled on it. He was now fully seated inside him.</p><p>“Please move,” Geralt begged. And the dragon did, first slow, focused not to hurt the Witcher but Geralt’s shouts of pleasure, his pleas for more seemed to spur him and his thrusts became harder and faster. A claw was coming around the Witcher and lifting him up. Villentretenmerth sat back, still thrusting into Geralt with as much force as Geralt was able to handle. One claw was coming down to his cock again while the other was still holding him up and this was what tipped him over the edge again. He was hanging there limp and not able to move.</p><p>“You seem done,” Villentretenmerth said and gently nudged Geralt’s face with his muzzle. Geralt hummed content.</p><p>“No, I can go on,” he answered. True he felt extremely spent but he rarely had the chance to really get fucked so much, he couldn’t stand anymore, he wanted to go as far as possible.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes, please go on… please,” he begged again and my now, he didn’t care anymore. Villentretenmerth seemed to accept this and started to move in him again. Geralt wasn’t able to hold himself up anymore in any way. He was hanging down limp like a ragdoll. He felt his mind slip away from him and it felt beautifully peaceful. Only on the edge of his mind he realized another load shooting into him. Now he was so full it started to leak out a little on the edges. With a violent shudder he also came. This time there was no cum coming out of his cock anymore. He had run dry.</p><p>As Villentretenmerth pulled out, Geralt felt the cum rushing out of him, drenching his legs completely but he couldn’t find the mind to care. He was already half asleep as he was gently lowered to a soft surface. </p><p>When he woke up, he had been cleaned and covered with a blanket. He was still naked but he felt warm and content. When he opened his eyes, he saw Villentretenmerth sitting next to him in human form.</p><p>“How do you feel?” he asked.</p><p>“Good, great, just let me lie here for a little longer,” Geralt answered. The dragon laughed and got up.</p><p>“I will just get you something to eat, be back soon,” he said and left. Geralt was already drifting back into a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>